


信使

by Greenplay



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Myshkin woke up on planet B612, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 就是想让俄国公爵跟法国小王子一起看日落，两个小可爱凑在一起多好。





	信使

自地球上归来以后，小王子看日落的次数变少了，这并不是因为他不再忧伤，而是回到家的很长一段时间内，他都忙于照顾自己的玫瑰，所以无暇挪动椅子去追看日落了。

她起初还是生他的气，不愿意搭理他，不过小王子也不介意，只默默地给玫瑰浇水、除草、赶开害虫。过了没几天，玫瑰就开始主动跟他搭话了，虽然都是些没什么意义的闲聊，比如阳光啊空气啊之类的，还时不时地指手画脚，叫小王子去清理刚长出来的猴面包树苗。

有一天清晨，玫瑰用一种大惊小怪的声音把小王子叫醒了，真奇怪了，她平时可都是更晚起的那个呀。

“快看！那是什么？” 她指着小王子床铺旁不知从哪里冒出来的一个大箱子。

小王子揉了揉眼睛，观察起面前的箱子来，外皮软软皱皱的，侧面开有三个透气孔，他觉得有点眼熟，仔细想了想，这不是他的好朋友给他画的装有小羊的箱子吗？只不过，这看起来得是一只大羊了……

他轻手轻脚地走过去，好像怕惊扰了可能在睡觉的羊，小心地一点点拆开那只大箱子。然而里面躺着的并不是羊，而是一个人，一个大人。他还没有醒，面容乍一看有些憔悴，好像真的经过了一晚上长途运输才到达这颗小行星。褐色的头发软软地搭在前额，双眼安详地闭着，只有嘴唇略微抿着，悄悄透出一点痛苦的神色。他穿着一身黑色的西装，像个有模有样的大少爷，可是不知为什么却整个人蜷缩起来，也许是为了适应箱子的大小。

玫瑰伸长了脖子往这边看，可是因为无法挪动脚步，什么也看不见，她焦急地叫道：“里面到底是什么呀？快给我说说！”

“嗯，是一个大人，可是感觉却像孩子一样。”小王子说。

 

 

太阳慢慢起了床。那个大人很快也醒了，看到一个小小的金发脑袋映入眼帘，他露出一个微笑，仿佛为遇到了美好事物而感恩一样，向对方打了个招呼，“你好啊。”

小王子严肃地看着他（在善于伪装的大人面前，小孩子总是要打起十二万分精神的），然后自我介绍了一番，比如他是小王子，这里是小行星B612号，那边住着的是一朵玫瑰，现在是早上八点钟等等。

“我是列夫·尼古拉耶维奇·梅什金公爵，谢谢您救了我。”

“什么是公爵？”小王子没有听过这个称号，这个人的名字也太长了。

“公爵……就跟王子差不多，不过只是一个虚名而已。”

“这么说，你也是王子咯？跟我一样？”金发孩子歪着头想了想，他发现了自己和陌生人之间的第二个共同点。

“是的，跟您一样。”

小王子已经对他有了好感，这并不是因为对方拥有同样高的头衔（天知道这个头衔有什么用），而是这个人愿意诚实地回答他的问题，而不像其他大人那样，要么支支吾吾，要么随便敷衍。要知道，小王子要是问出什么问题，就一定要得到答案才罢休的。

绕着小行星B612号散步了一圈之后，玫瑰终于也醒了（第二次醒來）。小王子把公爵介绍给玫瑰，当然，她还是一副早晨起来懒洋洋的样子，矜持地别过脸，连声抱怨阳光太猛烈了。公爵小心地往东边挪了挪，挡住直射的太阳，然后俯下身子轻声道歉：“打扰您了，我亲爱的小姐。”

玫瑰扭过头来，十分好奇地看向他，又偷偷瞧了小王子一眼，然后略微一欠身，算了打了个招呼。

小王子又带着公爵去参观刚刚长出来的小树苗，他一边铲土一边说，“你知道，她是一朵很骄傲的玫瑰，”他谈起她时，嘴边不禁露出一丝幸福的微笑，“非常美丽，但是也非常骄傲，而且身上还有刺……可我很喜欢她。”

“我想我明白您的心情，”公爵若有所思地说，他想起了一个同样美丽骄傲的女人。

 

 

小王子觉得，公爵好像十分忧郁，总是坐在椅子上看日落，比从前的自己还喜欢看日落。可是每当他听到小王子的呼唤，转过头来的时候，又会挂上淡淡的微笑。小王子心想，这到底还是一种奇怪的大人习气：他们总不愿轻易表达自己内心的想法。

小王子给玫瑰蒙上挡风的罩子，走到公爵身边坐下，问：“你为什么会到我的星球上来呢？”他非常好奇，特别是这位公爵还是乘着他朋友给他画的箱子来的。

公爵想了想，说：“我也不知道。醒来的时候就在这里了，这儿的日落真美，我想这都是上帝的安排。”

“上帝是什么？是宇宙间的邮递员吗？” 小王子疑惑道，他能想到的离 “送公爵到这里” 的使命最近的就是邮递员了。

“这是个好问题，但是一句话说不清楚，简单来讲，也可以说是邮递员吧，不过它是沟通人心的邮递员。它把我送到这里来，或许是有什么东西要交待，不过，我并不明白那具体是指什么。”公爵在许许多多解释上帝的词条里，挑了一条说给小王子听。

“你不想弄清楚自己的事情吗？” 小王子盯着他仔细端详，这个大人看起来好像得了病，可是却不想去治。

“我想，时候到了，我自然会知道的。” 公爵微微低下头，没有回应小王子的目光。他的眉毛不自觉地皱了起来，在夕阳的光照下，眼窝显得特别的深，好像有什么阴影，把整个眼睛都埋了进去似的。

“可是，” 小王子的疑惑还是没有解决，“等时候到了，你要怎么回家去呢？”

“我没有家可以回去了。” 公爵抬起头，他终于放弃了掩饰自己的情绪。他说起自己曾经有过的家，从前是在瑞士，那里环境很美，他常常看着远处的瀑布和老城堡，就能心满意足地度过一整天。后来，他来到了彼得堡，住进了城市的大宅子，遇见了很多很多人，那些美丽的外表和动人的心灵多么令人怀念啊，可是……

“我不能再回去了。” 公爵伤心地说。

“为什么呢？难道他们都不在了吗？” 小王子想到，地球上的确遇到过一些人，因为家人和朋友过世非常难过，甚至不想活下去了。

公爵忽然抱住双臂，身体颤抖起来，他先是点了点头，然后又摇摇头。他低声喃喃道：“痛苦，都是痛苦……太多了……”

小王子伸出手扶住对方的肩膀，他想要安慰这个人，可是却不知道症结在哪里，也不知道他为什么那么悲伤。

“我想从它的源泉里喝点水，可是它滴水不漏……为什么我再也感受不到它了呢……”公爵自言自语道。他感觉自己被天堂驱逐了，因为做错了某件事，所以再也不配与那些美好的人们待在一起。“我犯了骄傲的错，我总觉得，世界上没有一种失望，足以战胜我内心对生活的疯狂渴望，可是我错了……”

“……永远熄灭了！永远熄灭了！”公爵把头埋进臂弯里，眼泪沾湿了他的袖子。

 

 

小王子独自坐在满天星斗里，他很想念自己的老朋友，可是飞行员所在的星球离他很远，一点也辨认不出来到底是哪一颗。

“如果你能听见，请告诉我，怎样才能帮帮那个痛苦的人呢？”小王子在心里默念道。四野的星光闪烁着，好像许多明亮温暖的眼睛，可是没有人回答他。他想起当初自己出走时的情景，自言自语道，“或许我应该陪他出去散散心才对。”

不过他的星球还没有运行到靠近恒星的最佳起飞点，现在的转速还不够快，不适宜起航，不过他还是想了很多办法，试图让公爵开心起来。他给对方讲自己沿途旅行时遇到的人和事，好几次把公爵逗笑了，特别是那个埋头计算行星数量的大人，让公爵感到尤其滑稽。

“他数得这么清楚，可是却从来没有正眼看过自己拥有的星星，这又有什么意义呢？”

“或许这是因为，他的‘拥有’概念，跟其他人并不一样吧。”公爵想了想，“或许他觉得，只有记录在账面上的东西，才是真正的‘拥有’，而不是记录在心里。”

“商人都是这样想事情的吗？”小王子问。

公爵摇了摇头，“也不全是，很多人，或者说大多数人，心里和账本上放着不同的东西，有时候还会把两边的东西交换位置。”他忽然想起了加尼亚，“我曾经认识一个人，他就想这样做，可是……结果却非常痛苦，原本‘拥有’的东西也失去了。”

小王子还说到他的好朋友狐狸，他指着橘红色的夕阳，说：“他的颜色就像那样，不过还要深一点。”他的星球上没有麦田，所以他总是在看着落日时想起狐狸。小王子问公爵，“你的朋友在哪里呢？在你来的那个星球上吗？”

公爵望着夕阳，沉默了一会，然后说：“我有一个朋友……他是我唯一的朋友。他欺骗过我，还做了无法原谅的事。不，其实我已经原谅了他，而且比以往更同情他更爱他了，他比我受着更大的苦。可是……我不能原谅我自己。”

太阳慢慢地落下去，晚霞越来越深，公爵伸出双手，仿佛想抓住最后一点余晖，却被染成了红色。他呆呆地看着那鲜红，不自觉地发起抖来，好像陷入了某种可怕的回忆之中。

小王子站起来走到他面前，两只小手紧紧地握住公爵的手，轻声而又坚定地说：“我想这不是你的错。”

“那么……上帝为什么会允许这样可怕的事情发生呢？”

小王子一下子被问倒了，他对上帝一点也不了解，唯一所知的只是一个比喻，可是现在他只想安慰公爵，于是他答道：“如果像你所说的那样，上帝是心灵之间的邮递员，那么我想他是无法控制每一颗心上发生着什么的，但是他会驾着车跑来跑去，让我们彼此能说上话。所以，如果真能犯什么错的话，那一定是把信箱锁起来的错。”

公爵抬起头，惊讶地看着小王子，他忽然激动地大叫了一声，热烈地抱住对方，好像小王子真的解决了什么疑难杂症。他吻了吻那头柔软的金发，感激道：“你说得对！我怎么能把信箱锁起来呢？”

他高兴地抱着小王子在原地转了个圈。

 

 

日子一天天过去，公爵从专心地看日落变成了专心地看星空。他时常整晚看着面前浩瀚的星河，一动不动，直到清晨的露水沾湿头发。他听说了小王子的朋友飞行员也住在自己的母星，但那是一颗十分平凡的星球，在亿万个闪光点中一点也不出众。

小王子也替他苦恼，“唉，就算是宇宙间的邮递员，恐怕也不知道怎样直接回地球。”他上一次偶然去到那里，也是在游历了多个星球之后的偶然选择。他本想叫回上次那群鸟儿，他们或许认得路，可惜现在也没到候鸟来访的季节。

公爵倒是并不担心，他开始自制起了风筝。

“我从前在瑞士的乡下，经常跟孩子们一起玩，他们教会我扎风筝。天气晴朗的时候，我们就在蓝天白云下跑啊跑啊，最后风筝总是挂在树梢上下不来啦！”他说着说着，又捂住了眼睛，“天啊……我怎么把他们给忘了呢！”

可是他又害怕起来，从下定决心的那天开始，他心中的恐惧也与日俱增。他有多么想念家乡，就有多么害怕见她的面。那白茫茫的大地上有多少苦难与悲伤啊！可正是这些令人厌恶的东西，让他学会了爱。

小王子既希望公爵能达成愿望，又担心他离开会遭遇不幸。“为什么要回到那个充满痛苦的地方呢？”

公爵坐下来，平视着对方说：“我害怕的不是人世间的痛苦，我怕的是失去勇气，不再有宽恕的力量。但是感谢上帝，它把我带到了你面前。”

终于，近日点那天来临了，B612号的转速在这一天达到最大，是乘着风筝出发的最佳日子。公爵把做好的一叠风筝按序列一字排开，风筝线收成一束扎成一股绳，然后捆在腰上。可爱的鸟儿们吸饱了风，欢快地展开羽翼，腾空飞起。

小王子看着公爵，忽然间眼中涌出了泪水，这几个月来，他们好像不知不觉间“驯养”了彼此。他抽了抽鼻子，小声说：“我会想念你的，就像想念狐狸那样！”

公爵走近他，俯下身在小王子额头上轻轻一吻，笑着说：“谢谢你，我的朋友。不要为我担心，我已经找到了新的源泉。”他把压在大石头下的绳尾割断，向小王子最后挥了挥手，便随着风势，往远方飞去了。

小王子目送着公爵飞走，默默地双手合十，这是他跟朋友学到的动作，叫做“祈祷”，据说可以让心灵间的信使稳稳降落，平安地走到对方心里。

 

—完—

 

注1：罗戈任曾经把公爵形容为“绵羊”，文中把他跟小王子的 “请给我画一只羊” 的梗串在一起了。

注2：文中公爵的外貌，基本上是以03电视剧版为本（虽然我一直没搞清楚他的眼睛到底是什么颜色）。他最常穿的是一套白色西装，不过我更喜欢结婚时那套黑色的。

注3：“我想从它的源泉里喝点水……”一句来自《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》里米佳提到伊凡时说的话。

注4：“世界上没有一种失望，足以战胜……”一句来自伊凡在宗教大法官那段中的自白，原文是 “世界上有没有那样一种失望，足以战胜我内心对生活疯狂的，也许有失体面的渴望呢？”

注5：公爵说罗戈任为自己唯一的朋友，这个并非原著的定义，只不过我是这样认为的。

注6：“上帝是心灵之间的邮递员”这个说法，是我自己瞎掰，没有什么传统宗教意味，跟老陀或公爵的理解不一定相同。不过我又我觉得，在老陀信奉的所有东西里，最终极最无可辩驳的，并不是某个独立于人世之外的全知全能者，而是爱。

抽风注：咳，我知道这篇文已经跟原著没什么关系了，但就是控制不住我这手啊！！《小王子》中的小王子不是死了，他只是回到了母星！！《白痴》中的公爵也不是傻掉了，只是他的灵魂去了小行星B612旅行！！  
虽然我知道老陀没有让公爵恢复神智的意思（不然也只会更虐），不过我还是想写写非现实主义的另一种结局，即灵魂经历自我放逐之后，最终选择回归的结局，尽管会痛苦会悲伤，可是我还是觉得，能感受到这一切，却仍不放弃爱与宽恕的公爵，才是真正的他。


End file.
